The Avenger
by Desuke Yoshimitsu
Summary: Kalian tahu the avenger? Jika bertemu dengannya, dendam kalian PASTI terbalaskan. Hey, tentu saja itu tidak cuma-cuma. Ia hanya menginginkan teman. Ya, teman yang nantinya akan menemaninya di.../AU/Gore/Kira Desuke & Shiori Yoshimitsu here!/RnR?


Osh! Salam kenal minna-san! *ojigi* Kami adalah kombinasi dari Kira Desuke dan Shiori Yoshimitsu. Sudah tahu kami? Kalau sudah tahu gak usah kenalan aja ya? :3 *dihajar bersama*

Haha, ini fic gore pertama kami. Karena idenya dari Desuke, jadi yang ngetik pertama juga Desuke baru selanjutnya gantian dengan Shiori selang-seling. Hope you like it, happy reading!

**Story and type fic by ****Kira Desuke**

**Beta by ****Shiori Yoshimitsu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, Gary-sue, bloody

Main chara : Haruno Sakura

**.**

**.**

**I will help you to avenge**

**But you must be my FRIEND and live with me in the HELL**

**.**

**.**

**AVENGER**

Di sudut kota Tokyo, hiduplah keluarga yang terkenal akan bisnis perusahaannya yang berhasil. Keluarga Uchiha. Selain terkenal dalam bidang bisnis, ekonomi, politik, dan sebagainya, mereka terkenal juga akan keelitan dan harta yang bisa dibilang tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Bukan hanya itu juga, kedua anak laki-laki mereka jugalah yang membuat Uchiha semakin terkenal.

Katakanlah Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung dari dua bersadara tersebut. Itachi adalah sosok kakak yang teladan dan patut ditiru. Keramahan, ketampanan, kecerdasan, kebaikan, kesabaran dan lainnya. Ah, tak ada yang mampu menolak semua pesona dan kelebihan Itachi. Kakak ini sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya, bahkan dia sering bilang bahwa dia menyayangi adiknya itu melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Sebaliknya dari Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Sasuke adalah sosok adik yang dingin. Yang mirip dengan Itachi hanyalah ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, selain itu dia lebih terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin, cuek, cenderung pendiam dan pikirannya sulit ditebak. Yang bisa bertahan dengannya hanyalah bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Walau Itachi bilang dia menyayangi adiknya, tak bisa dipungkiri sang kakak pun terkadang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya.

Persamaan dari mereka berdua selain sama-sama cerdas dan tampan adalah para penggemarnya yang bisa melebihi ketenaran seorang artis sekalipun. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang menanggapinya dengan ramah dan murah senyum andalannya, Sasuke menanggapi dengan dingin. Bahkan sekedar melirik salah satu penggemarnya sekalipun, ia tak mau. Tak sedikit penggemar yang menyerah karena menyadari hal itu, tapi tak sedikit juga penggemar yang masih bertahan.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, sebelum mereka memulai takdir mereka. Takdir sial yang mempermainkan mereka. Saat itu, Sasuke tengah belajar di kamarnya, karena minggu depan ia akan menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas dari 2 SMA menuju 3 SMA. Pemuda berambut raven biru donker itu sedang berpikir sambil memutar-mutarkan pensil di tangan kanannya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei Sasuke, sedang apa?" tanya Itachi sang kakak dan tersenyum lembut pada sang adik. Namun Sasuke hanya mengerling sesaat, lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaan di depannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Itachi kembali bersuara, "Belajar ya, kapan ujiannya?" tanya Itachi lagi. Yah, bisa dibilang ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya ini. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke tidak juga menjawab.

Itachi mulai curiga, pasalnya sang adik sudah sejak lima hari yang lalu selalu mendiamkan dirinya. Akhirnya dia mulai bertanya, "Sasuke? Apa aku ada salah denganmu?" tanya Itachi hati-hati. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu menatap onyx sang kakak tajam.

"Banyak," satu kata singkat sepertinya cukup menjelaskan. Itachi tertegun sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan sang kakaknya di dalam kamar.

Ini semua karena itu..

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu," ucap Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dia menghampiri anak bungsunya yang tengah membereskan buku untuk pelajaran besok._

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak biasanya sang ayah ada perlu dengannya. Dia selalu berasumsi yang ada di pikiran ayahnya hanya Itachi, Itachi, dan Itachi. Yah, dia selalu berpikir kakaknya yang dicintai semua orang dan sempurna itu berkebalikan dengannya. Dan itu semua menyebabkan perasaan kesal dan iri yang tumbuh di dalam hati Sasuke sekaligus. Walau tak ada yang tahu, "Hn, ada apa ayah?" tanya Sasuke yang setelah itu menghentikan kegiatannya._

_Fugaku mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah anaknya itu, "Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendirian di luar kota?" tanyanya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke berjengit seketika._

"_Maksud ayah?" tanya Sasuke yang mengernyitkan alisnya, dia merasa ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. _

_Fugaku menghela nafas, "Kau lanjutkan SMA di Hokkaido saja ya. Lalu, belajarlah hidup sendiri, ayah akan memberimu tempat tinggal di sana," jelas sang ayah panjang lebar._

_Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Lalu Itachi? Dia akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Fugaku terdiam sesaat hingga mengangguk._

_**Brak**_

_Dengan sukses Sasuke membanting kursi di sampingnya membuat Fugaku terkaget dan menatap heran pada anak bungsu di depannya, "Terus saja Itachi, aku sudah cukup bersabar, ayah! Kalau ayah dan ibu memang sangat menyayangi __**dia**, __lalu kenapa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini? Sekalian saja aku tak usah dilahirkan!" bentak Sasuke membuat Fugaku terdiam seribu kata._

"_Sasu—"_

"_Dan klimaksnya sekarang aku diusir dari rumah ini dan Itachi tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Fine! Aku akan pergi!" sejurus kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Membuat sang ayah tertegun dengan perilaku anak bungsu yang biasanya dianggap pendiam itu._

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

Pikiran Sasuke tentang semua perilaku tak adil keluarganya pada sang kakak, berputar bagai gasing di kepalanya. Kakinya berjalan tak tentu arah. Karena sejak pertemuan dengan Itachi tadi, dia jadi tak konsen belajar. Kenapa semuanya tak adil? Hah! Dia tak pernah merasa tertekan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya di saat seorang gadis remaja memakai rok pendek di atas lutut dan jaket tanpa lengan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Rambut berwarna _soft pink_ layaknya _bubble gum_ itu menjuntai sepunggung dan bergerak ke kanan kiri sesuai gerak jalannya. Mata emeraldnya bisa meneduhkan hati siapa saja yang melihat. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang tengah menunduk melihat jalan.

Rasanya waktu seperti menjadi _slow motion_ saat Sasuke berjalan di samping dan melewati gadis itu. Suasananya mencekam sesaat walau Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Setelah Sasuke melewatinya, gadis berambut soft pink itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Hingga dia melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Bibir tipis nan ranum miliknya mengeluarkan seringai jahat. Mata emeraldnya berkilat penuh kesenangan layaknya menemukan mainan baru. Ya, mainan dan juga mungkin akan menjadi **temannya yang baru**.

"Akhirnya.."

.

.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di jalan besar Tokyo. Mata onyxnya menatap gemerlap cahaya lampu-lampu di sekitarnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Rasanya pusing, sampai perutnya berbunyi. Ah, Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia belum makan dari tadi siang. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke memasuki salah satu kafe yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.

**Klining**

Suara bel berbunyi saat Sasuke membuka pintu kafe. Matanya melihat seluruh penjuru, mencari tempat kosong—mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan genit di sekelilingnya. Hingga Sasuke menemukan satu tempat di pojok kanan dan dia pun berjalan menuju ke sana.

Setelah menyamankan diri duduk di sana, Sasuke merasakan seseorang mendekat padanya, "Silahkan menu-nya, tuan," ucap suara lembut dan bening itu sambil menyodorkan menu di tangannya.

Penasaran dengan pemilik suara yang bening tersebut, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika mata onyxnya terkunci dengan mata hijau emerald di depannya. '_Mata yang indah,_' batinnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke tersentak dan berusaha kembali ke kenyataan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, degup jantungnya tidak karuan sekarang. Tenang, ayo tenanglah, Sasuke.

"Sa-Satu nasi goreng ekstra tomat," jawab Sasuke gugup. Hei, sejak kapan Uchiha bisa gugup begini? Sesaat Sasuke sempat melupakan ego-nya.

"Baik," ucap gadis _maid_ itu. Saat dia berbalik, suara Sasuke menahannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sumpah, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya dia menanyakan nama seorang gadis. Pelayan _maid_ itu berbalik, menyebabkan rambut _soft pink_nya berkibar sesaat, dia tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, anda bisa memanggilku Sakura, tuan," jawabnya, membuat Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa jadi memanas.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tuan di depannya itu. Dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Seringai kemenangan kini terlihat di bibir mungilnya.

"Sebentar lagi.."

.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Perlukah kuberi tahu, bahwa selama makan Sasuke terus melirik salah satu _maid_ di kafe tersebut? Sampai sekarang pun masih memperhatikan. Ya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Ketika Sasuke berdiri setelah membayar makanannya, si bungsu Uchiha itu melihat Sakura keluar tanpa memakai pakaian maidnya, melainkan pakaian biasa dan tengah memakai jaket. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Melihat Sakura berjalan keluar, Sasuke pun mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan lalu menyentuh bahu Sakura, "Hei, mau berjalan bersama?" tanya Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah melihat Sakura memergoki wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum dan mengangguk anggun.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tenang, pasalnya dia ingin bicara tapi malah bingung ingin bicara apa mengingat dia biasanya pendiam dan tak pernah memulai pembicaraan duluan. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja berada di sampingnya. Biasanya kalau perempuan lain, pasti sudah bertingkah genit di sampingnya. Sasuke benar-benar mati kutu sekarang, apalagi saat mereka berdua mulai memasuki gang sempit. Suasananya benar-benar hening tak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke," sang pemuda raven terkejut, sepertinya tadi dia tidak menyebut namanya. Kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu? "Sepertinya kau dendam dengan kakakmu, ya?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu masalahnya?

"Bagaimana—"

Sakura berbalik dan menatap onyx Sasuke. Si pemuda raven itu kaget melihat emerald Sakura yang sekilas tadi seperti berkilat berbahaya, "Aku adalah si pembalas dendam, atau kau bisa menyebutku **the avenger,**" Sakura tersenyum, "Melihat masalahmu, aku jadi ingin membantu. Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Sasuke mendelik, "Kalau membantu, kau bisa apa?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hihi, kau tanya aku bisa apa?" tanya Sakura di tengah sela tawanya, "Aku bisa melakukan semua yang kau ingin lakukan pada Itachi, termasuk..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sasuke sedikit gemetar melihat aura hitam di belakang Sakura.

"**Memberi kepala Itachi pada kedua orang tuamu sebagai tanda kekesalanmu****,**"

Sasuke tertegun. Benar, semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Dari dulu rasanya Sasuke ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh kakaknya yang sempurna itu. Sudah sejak SMP Sasuke ingin melakukannya, tepatnya saat waktu itu sang kakak pernah merebut orang yang diam-diam disukainya. Sasuke tak pernah tahu, sejujurnya Itachi sudah menolak gadis pujaan adiknya itu. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu menutupi dirinya untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bantuanku tidak cuma-cuma," gumam Sakura, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik di telinga laki-laki itu, "setelah membantuku, aku ingin kau menjadi **temanku**," bisik Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda. Sasuke tertegun.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura menggangguk polos, "heh, kalau begitu, baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana?" lanjut Sasuke disambut dengan seringainya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, cukup menonton saja dari dalam," bisik Sakura lagi, dia menggerakkan kepalanya hingga sekarang bibirnya sudah berada di depan bibir Sasuke, "sementara itu, kupinjam tubuhmu,"

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut. Dalam ciuman itu, Sakura memberi tanda di bibir Sasuke, tanda merah **pertemanan **mereka. Selesai, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya menghilang sementara kini rohnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kini sepenuhnya dikendalikan Sakura menyeringai. Wajahnya terlihat puas, dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura membaca semua pikiran Sasuke. Dan kini wajah Itachi sudah bisa dihafalnya dengan baik.

"_It's show time,_"

.

.

"Sudah tengah malam, Sasuke belum pulang-pulang, yah," celetuk Itachi yang khawatir. Sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, sementara ayahnya hanya duduk cuek dan ibunya tengah menelpon teman-teman Sasuke.

Fugaku mendengus, "Bah, biarkan saja anak tak tahu diri itu," ketus Fugaku. Dia masih kesal atas perlakuan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlihat Mikoto menyelesaikan acara telponnya, lalu dia menangis.

"Fugaku, teman-teman Sasuke tak ada yang tahu, bagaimana ini?" tangis Mikoto, "Sasuke belum pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya," isak Mikoto lagi. Fugaku menghela nafas lalu merangkul bahu istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, kau baru pulang kerja, lebih baik sekarang istirahat dulu, biar Itachi yang menunggu Sasuke," Fugaku membimbing Mikoto untuk berdiri lalu menatap Itachi, "tolong ya Itachi," sang sulung itu pun mengangguk.

Setelah Fugaku dan Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar, sekitar satu jam kemudian pintu rumah diketuk seseorang. Itachi harap-harap cemas, semoga saja itu Sasuke. Dan benar, itu memang Sasuke—yang tubuhnya kini dikuasai Sakura. Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oh syukurlah _Kami-sama_, kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang kedua bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Jadi kau Itachi?" tanya pemuda itu balik, membuat Itachi bingung.

"Sas—"

"Oh bukan apa-apa kok. Eh, aku ingin menunjukkan kakak sesuatu," ajak Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Itachi keluar rumah.

Itachi makin bingung, padahal biasanya Sasuke anti sekali memanggilnya kakak. Lagipula, tadi wajah Sasuke tak ditekuk seperti biasanya, terkesan ceria dan jujur saja itu membuat Itachi curiga. Ditambah sekarang Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gang sempit, atau lebih tepatnya tempat di mana tadi Sasuke dan Sakura membuat perjanjian.

"Ngapain ke—UAAAAGH!"

Itachi jatuh terduduk sambil memegang perutnya yang tadi ditusuk Sasuke dari belakang. Itachi mengernyit sakit, dia mencoba mencari apa yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menusuknya tapi nihil. Sasuke tidak membawa apapun, hanya telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan lumuran darahnya sendiri. Apa mungkin Sasuke menusuknya dengan sebelah tangan itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Itachi mencoba mundur dengan menyeret badannya, tetapi sia-sia karena Sasuke memegang kakinya, "Sa-Sasu—uuurgh!" cengkraman Sasuke pada kakinya sangat kuat. Rasanya, kakinya ingin hancur di saat itu juga. Ini bukan kekuatan Sasuke ataupun manusia biasa. Pasti ada udang dibalik semua ini.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang nganggur kembali masuk ke dalam luka yang tadi ditusuknya pada Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu mengerang kesakitan, tangan Sasuke yang bagai pisau tajam besar itu berputar-putar di dalam perutnya bagai mengocok isinya. Bahkan Itachi meras, lambung dan ususnya tersentuh oleh tangan Sasuke, membuatnya bergidik. Sasuke—yang dikuasai Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Itachi yang mengerang kesakitan lalu menuju telinganya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"AAAA!" Itachi berteriak kesakitan saat dengan sadis Sasuke menggigit telinga kanannya dan menariknya paksa dari tempatnya. Alhasil Itachi bisa merasakan darah mengalir dar bekas tempat telinganya itu, sementara di depannya Itachi melihat Sasuke memandangnya sinis dengan telinganya sendiri di mulut sang adik.

"Sasuke.." Itachi menahan semua rasa sakit yang ada, terutama—mantan—tempat telinga kanannya. Sasuke atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura, mengabaikan erangan Itachi.

Sasuke melempar telinga Itachi ke bawahnya lalu menginjaknya. Dia kembali menatap Itachi yang kesakitan, "Kakak selalu disayang ayah dan ibu, rasanya kalau melihat kakak dibela mereka..." Sasuke menunduk, ujung kelima tangannya tumbuh kuku-kuku setajam silet. Dengan kuku itu, Sasuke mencabik-cabik perut Itachi hingga darah-darah muncrat pada wajah dan sekitarnya, membuat Itachi berteriak-teriak kesakitan, **"..perutku dicabik-cabik seperti ini,"**

Itachi menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dia menangis. Menangis karena merasa dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Menangis karena menyadari bahwa adiknya menderita karena dirinya yang selalu dibela. Menangis karena dia gagal membuat adiknya bahagia. Dan menangis, karena dia akan mati di tangan adik kesayangannya.

**Kalau begini, lebih baik mati saja.**

"Maaf, Sasuke... maaf," lirih Itachi. Keadaannya sudah hancur sekarang. Melihat itu Sasuke—Sakura—menyeringai.

"Sayangnya aku bukan Sasuke, hei lelaki tampan yang malang," ucap Sakura di dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan logat wanitanya yang khas. Mendengar itu, mata Itachi terbelalak.

"Siapa... kau?"

Sasuke berkacak pinggang di depan Itachi, sekilas Itachi dapat melihat seringai yang dikeluarkan Sasuke seperti seringai nakal seorang perempuan, "**Haruno Sakura, the avenger,**"

"**Sasuke ingin kepalamu diberikan pada orang tuanya,**" gumam Sakura dalam tubuh Sasuke. Kuku-kukunya semakin memanjang dan mendekati kepala Itachi yang mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya, "_**Good bye handsome, nice to see you,**_"

**ZRAAT**

Satu tebasan cukup membuat kepala Itachi menggelinding di jalan itu. Mata Itachi terbelalak bagaikan tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir begini. Sasuke mendekati kepala itu dan membawanya. Dia mengambil kardus bekas di pinggir jalan, lalu dimasukkannya kepala Itachi ke dalam sana. Sebelum kardus itu ditutup dan ditulisi '_For Uchiha family_', Sasuke memandang kepala kakaknya yang malang itu dan tersenyum sinis.

Kardus yang dihias serapi mungkin itu kemudian dibawa dan ditaruh di depan rumah Sasuke dan Itachi. Tugas selesai, Sakura tersenyum lalu keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Sementara laki-laki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan penuh kesadarannya, Sakura kembali ke tubuh yang entah kenapa muncul lagi. Tubuhnya sejak awal. Dia tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sakura tak menjawab, dia hanya menunjuk kardus besar di samping mereka.

"Kepala kakakmu ada di dalamnya, menunggu seseorang untuk membukanya," ucap Sakura, lalu dia menatap Sasuke, "haha. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau ingin membunuh kakak yang sangat menyayangimu seperti itu," sindir Sakura.

Sasuke mendecih, "Tch, aku tak peduli,"

"Sekarang, giliran kau yang menepati janjimu," gumam Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura malas dan memutar bola matanya, "Iya iya, cukup jadi temanmu saja, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, jadi temanku **di neraka**," jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sasuke balik, Sakura menggeleng, "jangan bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, sekarang sih kau akan kubiarkan hidup. Tetapi nanti ketika mati—"

"TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU PEREMPUAN JALANG!" teriak Sasuke emosi. Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau memang merepotkan," tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke lalu dahi, dan kemudian rambut. Meremas rambut itu perlahan hingga—

**KRAK**

Tulang leher Sasuke dipatahkannya dengan sekali gerakan. Sakura masih memegang rambut Sasuke lalu dia menatap mata onyx di depannya. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sasuke hingga pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jatuh ke bawah kakinya. Sakura menatap sinis wajah Sasuke yang seolah terkejut dan tak rela nyawanya diambil begitu saja. Sakura mengangkat kakinya lalu menginjak kepala Sasuke hingga hancur berantakan dan isinya menyebar di teras tersebut. Bahkan beberapa otak Sasuke menempel di sepatu Sakura. Tersenyum, Sakura melenggang meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Cari **teman **baru lagi aaah~"

Dan gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ itu menghilang di tengah kabut.

Keesokan harinya, Tokyo digemparkan dengan berita kematian dua Uchiha bersaudara yang ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di depan kediaman mereka sendiri.

**.**

**Avenge is a fool thing without any excuse**

**Forget it now before it's too late**

**.**

**Kira Desuke : **Yo minna! :D Hehe sebenarnya ide fic ini tadinya pingin kutaruh di accountku sendiri. Tapi berhubung udah kebanyakan fic, jadi taruh di acc ini aja, lagipula Shiori juga pasti punya ide gore lain untuk fic ini XD (baca : Desuke pemalas) #plak chap ini sengaja gak kutekankan gorenya, baru inti cerita. Oneshot selanjutnya kurang lebih juga seperti ini tapi dengan konflik dan cara yang berbeda. Yosh, semoga minna menyukainya. Mind to RnR? :3

**Shiori Yoshimitsu** : Moshi-moshi~ Desuke, gak ada typo tapi banyak yang salah penempatan katanya ==' (gak nyadar diri sendiri) He? Hoho, saya lagi kena WB, Desuke. Jangan berharap banyak, kita juga mau UN #curcol. Minna~ Gore Desuke kurang ya? #BUAGH. Oke, saya bercanda, ini baru inti cerita #takutdigorengDesuke. Hope you all like this fic! Ah, saya gak tau mau curcol(?) apa. Oh, satu lagi, Genre dan Summary boleh kamu ubah, Desuke. Hn, review?


End file.
